


Turnabout

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, F/M, Humiliation, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, babysitter, barebottomed, turnabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robby is certain he doesn't need a babysitter. Amy is certain Robby needs a spanking. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

Robby sat in his room and sulked. His parents were going out tonight, and he was stuck at home. Not that he wanted to go with his parents to whatever stuffy, expensive restaurant they were going to, but they were going to leave him with a babysitter. Worse, they had gotten Amy Burns to watch him.

I'm nearly ten years old for goodness sake, he ranted to himself. I don't need a babysitter.

Unfortunately, his parents disagreed and there was little he could do about it. So now he was slouched on his bed, reading a comic book, while his parents got ready for their night out.

The doorbell rang and Robby groaned. Amy had arrived. He would have preferred to stay in his room and ignore the girl who was only barely two years older than him, but Mom wouldn't have liked that. And so Robby heaved himself to his feet and plodded down the stairs into the family room.

Robby's mother stood at the door inviting Amy in. Amy was twelve years old with blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She was taller than Robby, and kind of skinny. She was wearing a green dress over a white shirt. She might have been cute, except that she was a girl and there was absolutely no way that Robby was going to admit to thinking such a thing.

"Hi, Robby," Amy said as the boy made his appearance.

"Hi, Amy," Robby replied, the picture of sincerity.

But either Robby wasn't as good as he thought, or Robby's mother was sharper than that. She fixed the boy with a serious expression. "Now Robby, I want you to behave for Amy. If I get a bad report, you know what will happen." Then she turned to Amy and her expression softened. "Amy dear, the phone numbers are on the fridge and dinner only needs to be warmed up. Don't forget that you have permission to... deal with Robby if he gets out of hand."

"Thank you Mrs. Thurston, I don't think there'll be a problem."

As soon as his mother turned her back, Amy shot him a knowing look. There was no question that what his mother had meant by 'deal with' was 'spank'. Robby's babysitters always had permission to spank him and they almost always did. Sometimes, if he'd been really bad, the babysitter would report him to his parents and he'd get another spanking in the morning. This, however, was the first time he had had a babysitter that wasn't all that much older than he was.

Amy Burns had lived next door to Robby for all his life. They were almost friends. And it was only a week or so ago that Robby and Amy had butted heads. Robby had been playing in the sandbox at the park down the street and the next thing he knew, Amy was accusing him of throwing dirt in her hair. Granted, he'd been digging enthusiastically, but she should have known better than to get in the way. Robby had refused to apologize and Amy had vowed to get him back.

He had no idea how she had finagled a job babysitting him.

Mr. Thurston came down the stairs, interrupting Robby's contemplative state and kissed his wife. "Ready to go?" he asked, and she smiled and nodded. His father turned to the babysitter. "This is your first sitting job, you gonna be alright?"

"No problem, Mr. Thurston," Amy flashed the man a winning smile.

"Behave now, Robby," Mr. Thurston warned his son.

"I will, Dad," replied the boy. Not that it'll do any good.

Satisfied, Robby's parents kissed him and left for their night out. The door closed with the sound of a dungeon.

"So, Robby," Amy said, "Have all your homework done?"

Of course he didn't, so Robby shook his head.

"Better get to it then," she said clapping her hands sharply.

Robby hurried upstairs, got his backpack, and returned to the table in the family room to get started. Amy had other ideas. The television was on and Amy was sitting on the couch. As Robby began to spread his work on the coffee table, Amy interrupted.

"Not here," she said, exasperated, "You can hardly get your work done while the TV is on, go to the dining room."

"You could turn the TV off," Robby replied and immediately regretted it.

"What was that?" Amy asked almost gleefully.

"Nuthin'," replied the boy as he gathered his stuff and shuffled to the dining room table. It was hardly fair; he always did his homework at the coffee table. But Robby didn't want to give Amy any excuse to spank him, so he knuckled under and set to work.

After about fifteen minutes Robby was thirsty so he stood from his work and went to the kitchen getting a pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Robby!"

The boy jumped nearly sloshing the liquid onto the floor. Amy was standing in the doorway looking at him imperiously.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting a drink," he snapped.

Amy marched to him and took the pitcher. "Give me that, you might spill,"

Like you were trying to make me do, Robby thought as she poured him a glass of juice. It's not like I haven't poured myself a drink before.

"Next time," said the girl, "Ask for help." Then Amy quirked an eyebrow at him, "Is your homework finished?"

"Not yet," Robby mumbled.

"Well, get to it young man. And I want to check it afterward. There better not be any mistakes either."

Young man indeed! I'm nearly ten!

Amy had as good as said she was going to spank him if there were any mistakes on his homework, so Robby took his time and went over each question carefully making absolutely certain he had the right answer. Nearly half an hour later as Robby was finishing the last of his work, Amy spoke from just behind him.

"I think you've had enough time to work on that. Aren't you finished?"

Robby blinked at her. "Yes."

"Oh. Give it here then." Robby handed over the three sheets of homework and watched nervously as Amy checked them over. Finally as the boy began to sweat, Amy handed the work back and nodded once.

"Well then, it's time for dinner."

Robby sat patiently as Amy heated up the prepared food and silently congratulated himself. It was six o'clock, almost an hour into the evening, and he'd managed to avoid a spanking despite Amy's efforts. It was still two hours until bath time and bed however, and anything could happen in those two hours, so Robby had to stay on his best behavior.

Amy presented Robby with a plate of chicken fried steak with gravy and potatoes and corn. It smelled pretty good and he dug in.

"You'd best not make a mess young man," Amy said.

Robby to paused.

She was looking at him intently as though hoping to find a spot of gravy on his shirt, but luckily there was none. From then on, Robby ate carefully, getting not a drop of gravy or piece of chicken on the table or himself. Amy finished her meal before he did and returned to the table with a bowl of ice cream for herself.

"Finish up, Robby," she said between bites, "If you want any dessert."

She watched him intently, and when Robby asked, "May I have some ice cream now, Amy?" in his most polite voice, she had no excuse not to comply. Amy seemed to be deriving some satisfaction out of Robby being required to obey her, but Robby was doing his best to appear not to be bothered by it.

Even so, the situation rankled.

This girl was only two years older than him, how come she could boss him around, huh? It really wasn't fair, and somewhere in the back of his mind, as he enjoyed his ice cream, an idea began to form. It was a crazy idea and at that moment, he didn't take it seriously.

Once the ice cream was finished, Amy suggested they play backyard while it was still light. Soon they were running around on the lawn playing tag. Robby had just tagged Amy and she was chasing him, her longer legs a definite advantage, when she suddenly swung her hand at his bottom. Robby dodged just in time for the 'tag' to miss and was so shocked that when Amy touched his shoulder, it took a while for the boy to realize that he was 'it'.

For the next several minutes, Robby dodged swats directed at his bottom disguised as tags. He pretended not to notice and Amy gave no indication she was trying to spank him. Finally, it was seven o'clock and nearly dark.

They went inside and watched television, chatting amiably, and Robby began to hope that Amy's spanking tag was her last attempt to spank him.

He should have known better.

"Time for your bath, Robby," the babysitter announced.

Robby stood and headed upstairs to the bathroom, Amy following. At first, he didn't think anything of it, but when she followed him into the bathroom, a sinking suspicion came over him.

"Um... Amy, I'm going to take a bath."

"I know that," she responded, looking at him with victory dancing in her eyes.

"But... what are you... doing in here?" Robby's voice was panicky.

"I'm going to give you your bath of course." Amy turned on the water, putting her hand under the stream then adjusting the temperature.

"I don't need help," Robby protested.

Amy turned a look on him that one might use on a slightly dim child. "Come on now, Robby. The temperature is just right. Take your clothes off and get in."

Robby was still standing there in shock, not moving. "But, you're a girl!" he protested loudly.

Amy sniffed delicately, "Don't be silly." She grabbed Robby's shirt by the hem. "Raise your arms," she instructed, but Robby pulled back.

"No way!" he shouted.

Amy fixed the boy with a smile, "Do you want a spanking, Robby Thurston?"

Robby thought quickly. Would a spanking be worth it? Then again, if she did spank him there was no guarantee that she wouldn't then go ahead and bathe him anyway. Robby shook his head slowly and raised his arms as she pulled the t-shirt over his head. Next she unzipped his pants and let them fall the floor. Robby was blushing furiously and Amy paused, perhaps shocked at her own audacity.

It didn't last long.

"Step out of your pants and sit," Amy pointed to the closed seat of the toilet. Then Amy kneeled and pulled off Robby's socks and ordered him to stand again. Robby held his breath as Amy's hands moved to the waistband of his underwear. Again she hesitated, but the moment passed and his underwear was around his ankles

Robby hurried into the bath, splashing water and earning him a sharp look from his babysitter.

"It's a good thing you didn't splash me."

Robby could only blush, keeping himself covered as best he could. Amy lathered Robby's entire body with soap and rinsed it off, starting with the torso and neck, then the legs and feet and finally his middle including his bottom and privates. Robby couldn't help the rising blush and stomach-churning embarrassment.

"Out of the tub," Amy ordered.

A mixture of relief and embarrassment, Robby stepped out of the tub, still covering himself, and let Amy dry him with a large, fluffy towel. It should have felt nice, but Robby only felt uncomfortable. But then Amy picked up a hairbrush and gently combed Robby's wet hair until it was straight while he stood wrapped in his towel. And when she was done, he felt pink and clean and relaxed. He was ready to snuggle into bed and sink into a sleep.

Amy took Robby's hand and led him to his room.

"Time for bed," Amy said. A quick glace at the grandfather clock in the hall showed it was only eight thirty, still half an hour before bedtim9e. Robby didn't care to object. He didn't care to blush as he changed into his pajamas in while she watched. He was ready for bed, the tension of the evening draining with his bath.

"Come here, Robby. You need a spanking."

The tension snapped through his spine, his eyes widened, his palms began to sweat. Amy was sitting on the side of his bed, looking at him intently.

"But why?"

"If you don't know, I'm certainly not going to tell you," Amy replied.

Just the sort of evasive reply Robby had expected. She had decided he needed a spanking because she wanted to spank him. A legitimate reason wasn't necessary.

Then, that crazy half formed idea that he'd considered earlier jumped to the fore.

Amy stood up and gripped Robby's wrist meaning to pull him over her lap, but Robby was ready. Even as she pulled on his wrist, he grabbed her wrist and sat on the bed. There were several moments of struggle where each child tried to pull the over their lap. But at the end of it, it was Robby who won out, a surprised babysitter over his lap.

"I've had just about enough of this, young lady," Robby said. He grabbed Amy's dress and pulled it up to reveal her pale legs and green panties. Amy squirmed and put a hand back to stop him, but he held her firm, and despite her struggles managed to pull her panties down next.

"You've been unfairly trying to spank me all night!"

"Robby, you can't do this!" Amy sounded shocked, indignant, but most importantly uncertain.

"Wanna' bet?"

Amy might have begun to reply, but Robby didn't wait. He slapped his hand on her smooth, bare bottom. Amy squealed. Robby's heart leapt and he wondered if he'd spanked her too hard. He knew for a fact that Amy was still spanked at home, and felt certain her mother spanked harder than he had. So he did it again and again and soon found a comfortable rhythm, spanking her pale little bottom, watching it bounce, and holding her tightly.

"Ohhh... Robby, no! Stop, Robby, please sto-op..." Amy wailed.

Robby didn't let up. He was entranced with the gradual reddening of Amy's bottom and how it bounced with each spank.

Amy began to drum her toes frantically on the bed and her panties got kicked from her feet onto the floor. "Please! Robby I'm sorry, really I am!"

Robby knew he had to be reasonable. Just because Amy was a naughty girl trying to take advantage of him, just because she'd humiliated him, didn't mean he had to stoop to her level. A proper spanking was justified, but that was it.

Robby ended the spanking, certain she'd received worse a home. In a few moments, Amy had regained enough of her composure to right herself, the dress falling to cover her most private of parts before Robby could get a good look.

Amy was sniffing and rubbing her bottom as Robby stood up and took her by the arm, leaving his towel behind. Gently, but firmly, the boy led his babysitter to the guest room. Flipping on the light, Robby pulled back the covers and sat on the bed, Amy facing him.

"Raise your arms," Robby told her. Amy began to pull back when Robby said, "Unless you want another spanking?" Amy fidgeted as Robby pulled her dress over her head and then did the same with her shirt. Then Robby pushed the girl lightly toward the bed and took her socks off once she was sitting. Robby then told her to lie down and tucked her in.

"I'm sorry, Robby," Amy said.

"I know. Now go to sleep, or I'll spank you again."

Amy sniffed and nodded.

Robby turned out the light and closed the door, returning to his own room. There, he noticed Amy's green panties still on his floor. He folded them neatly and tucked him into his underwear drawer, at the bottom. Then he fell into bed, naked and tingly, and dropped into a pleasant sleep filled with spanked little girl bottoms.


End file.
